RSelf Prologue and Chapter 1
by tsubasachungyu
Summary: This FanFiction centres around Ruby specifically as she is placed in a predicament where she must find herself while trying to save those who are close to her and not break any bonds to those who are even closer. Style of writing based off of Light Novels I've been reading.


**Prologue: The Darkness Enters**

"Yang! Yang! Don't go! Yang!" (Ruby)

Ruby's screaming load enough to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. Weiss was at her wit's end and decided to wake her up while venting her frustration.

"Ruby! Wake up now you imbecile! Really, what is going on and why are you calling out Yang so many times?" (Weiss)

"Yeah sis, what's got your nose all tied up?" (Yang)

Stares of disbelief was apparent on Wiess's face at the forced pun by Yang once again.

"Anyway, Ruby, are you able to tell us what happened? You just suddenly started yelling Yang's name and it woke us all up." (Weiss)

"Hold on girls, we've got company coming at us from 3, 7, and 10o clock. Get yourselves ready and fast!" (Blake)

"Well, you heard her, last one ready will be the least one steady!" (Yang)

"Yang, could you quit that immediately? Ruby, I don't know what happen to cause you to act up like that but now is not the time to stare into space. Get yourself ready for the company your loud screams has brought us." (Weiss)

Ruby, having just understood what Weiss was saying to her snapped back into reality. For the entire duration of what Weiss, Yang and Blake were saying, Ruby was unable to pay any mind on it. What caused Ruby to scream in the first place was due to her biggest fear coming into play at the worst of times. With only the four of them in unknown territory filled form Grimm, she felt her role as leader of team RWBY leave a heavy weight on her mentally right before she fell asleep. Now, she is able to respond again and quickly prepares herself for the fight at hand.

"Okay, here's the battle plan. I'll take the ones coming 3 O'Clock and Yang will take the ones coming from 10 O'Clock. Weiss and Blake, you two take care of the group coming at 7 O'Clock. Let's beat them all up good." (Ruby)

"Okay sis, let's go!" (Yang)

"Right, let's get to it Blake." (Weiss)

"Got it." (Blake)

The four girls made quick work of the approaching grimm. Weiss and Blake had no trouble at all taking out the grimm on their end especially when they combine their strength to form attack formation 'checkmate'. Yang brute forced the incoming grimm from her side and ended it without taking a blow from any of them. Ruby took only about five seconds longer than Yang as she used her speed and Crescent Rose to quickly dismember each of the grimm that came rushing towards her. Luckily for the group, only Beowolves showed up to attack them. The extra five seconds that Ruby took to take down the beowolves was due to the fact that she could not stop remembering or trying to remember what happened on that day that was the catalyst for everything that is happening. That day started out like any other day at Beacon Academy, the girls got up in the morning and got ready for another day of class. Another boring lecture by Professor Port, another ramble of a lecture by Professor Oobleck, and another fun time together with the crew doing what they wanted at the library afterwards. At least, that's how it should had been...

**Chapter 1: Uncertainty**

The morning air had a heavier feel to it that it normally did. There were no reports of anything out of the ordinary so everybody just went along with their merry way not taking heed towards this feeling they got. On this particular day, team RWBY was full of energy to the brim as Headmaster Ozpin announced this day to be a training event where each team competes with one another while fighting within Emerald Forest. While this event serves its purpose to see the progress of each group after such a long time, the four girls just wanted to have fun since there haven't been much opportunity to let go of built up stress. As the girls head towards the meet up area, a sudden heavy fog encased a whole area of where everyone was supposed to meet up. None of the students of had arrived could understand what exactly was happening, some pulled out their weapons instinctually while feeling threatened as the sight of their comrads where no longer visible.

"Yang? Weiss? Blake? Where are you?" (Ruby)

"Sis, I'm over here!" (Yang)

Yang shot several blasts from her Ember Cecilia into the ground and created several loud explosions that could be heard from several metres away. From this, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were able to quickly reunite with one another. Only when the four of them where about a metre and a half away from each other were they able to see each other.

"So, does anyone here have any idea what is going on right now?" (Weiss)

"No, but could this be a stunt by the Headmaster?" (Blake)

"Blake, I don't think he is someone who would joke around like this. Yang, what do you think we should do?" (Ruby)

"Yeah, just like what Ruby said, Ozpin doesn't seem like one who would pull something like this on us especially with the event happening today. Anyways, since we're in such a foggy blind, why don't we try searching for visability?" (Yang)

Weiss and Blake could not believe that even now, Yang is still trying to make puns but understands that what she said does indeed make sense. The four of them began to walk in the same general direction but quickly lost sight of one another. Yang quickly did what she did before and the four of them got together as soon as she did.

"I think we should hold hands, you know, so we don't accidentally get lost and separated." (Ruby)

The girls knew that Ruby had the right idea as in this situation, there's no telling if this was caused by friend or for. For maximum safety, being together at all times would ensure at the very least their sanity if not anything else.

"I wonder if Jaune and his group made it or if they're also stuck in this fog?" (Ruby)

"Ruby, I'm sure they're fine. If they are in a situation like us, they have more than one way to say Marco Polo." (Yang)

"Right, by the way, Yang, Ruby, do you two have any idea where you're taking me and Blake right now?" (Weiss)

"Well, I was thinking that if we just went straight, we would eventually reach somewhere right?" (Ruby)

"Right, so you have no idea where we're actually going nor any idea where we currently are. Judging by our current pace, I seriously doubt we're still at Beacon. If we were, we would have run into several buildings already." (Weiss)

"Hey, do you hear that?" (Yang)

"Hear what?" (Weiss)

"I'm hearing some sort of noise coming closer to us." (Yang)

"This better not be some sick joke you're trying to pull." (Weiss)

"No, seriously, listen." (Yang)

Within a few seconds of the conversation between the two, noise could be heard from somewhere within the fog. At first, it was rather faint and very difficult to hear, even for keen lsiteners. Soon, within ten seconds or so, it was clear what the girls where hearing. Weiss was in complete disbelief but was just as fast as the other three girls to enter combat mode. What the girls where hearing was the stampede of grimm coming towards them. The sound of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Death Stalkers, and Ursas rushing towards them was getting clearer and clearer. As the girls prepared themselves for what lies right in front of them, the cries of a flock of Nevermores could be heard in the skies above them. The numbers of ground units seemed to be around the twenties or more. The cries of 5 Nevermores could be heard in the skies and in the faint cries in the distance of several more Nevermores could be heard.

"Ready, and, GO! Yang, Weiss, Burning Snowflakes!" (Ruby)

Yang shot out several bullets from her Ember Celica and Weiss conjured up several White Glyphs in front of the bullets that Yang shot out. This effect caused each of the bullets to create a large amount of ice upon impact which promptly shatters as well causing extreme area of effect destruction to the ones who gets hit. With each shot, the fog would clear up and very soon, team RWBY could finally see what they were up against.


End file.
